can i really? (fnaf animatronics as human)
by Fabdanandphil
Summary: you live with a family that hates you and you hate them they abuse you physically and verbally you run away hoping that it will solve everything and it does, you meet a group of people who are amazing and unique but one of them catches your eye who could it be?


a#u#t#h#o#r#s# #n#o#t#e#:# #I# #w#r#o#t#e# #t#h#i#s# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y# #o#n# #q#u#o#t#e#v# #b#u#t# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #h#a#p#p#e#n#e#d# #t#o# #m#y# #a#c#c#o#u#n#t# #s#o# #i#m# #p#u#t#t#i#n#g# #i#t# #o#n# #h#e#r#e# #n#o#w# #s#i#n#c#e# #I# #c#a#n#t# #c#o#p#y# #a#n#d# #p#a#s#t#e# #I# #h#a#v#e# #t#o# #t#y#p#e# #i#t# #s#o# #k#e#e#p# #m#e# #i#n# #y#o#u#r# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t#s# #w#h#e#n# #y#o#u#r# #r#e#a#d#i#n#g# #t#h#i#s# #l#o#l# #a#n#d# #I# #d#o#n#'#t# #o#w#n# #t#h#e# #p#i#c#t#u#r#e##

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.##

#i# #h#i#d#e# #u#n#d#e#r# #m#y# #c#o#v#e#r# #a#s# #I# #h#e#a#r# #m#y# #m#o#t#h#e#r# #o#p#e#n# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r#.# #s#h#e# #s#n#a#t#c#h#e#s# #t#h#e# #c#o#v#e#r# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k#s# #a#t# #m#e# #w#i#t#h# #d#i#s#g#u#s#t# #a#s# #i#m# #c#u#r#l#e#d# #u#p# #i#n# #a# #b#a#l#l# #o#n# #m#y# #b#e#d#,# #i#t#s# #n#o#t# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #a# #b#e#d# #i#t#s# #j#u#s#t# #a# #m#a#t#t#r#e#s#s# #o#n# #t#h#e# #f#l#o#o#r#.# #s#h#e# #y#a#n#k#s# #a#t# #m#y# #f#e#e#t# #c#a#u#s#i#n#g# #m#e# #t#o# #f#a#l#l# #o#f# #t#h#e# #m#a#t#t#r#e#s#s#.# #s#h#e# #s#t#a#n#d#s# #a#b#o#v#e# #m#e# #w#i#t#h# #a# #b#e#l#t# #i#n# #h#e#r# #h#a#n#d#.# #s#h#e# #u#n#r#a#v#e#l#s# #i#t# #a#s# #I# #b#r#a#c#e# #f#o#r# #m#y#s#e#l#f# #f#o#r# #w#h#a#t#s# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#o# #c#o#m#e#.# #s#h#e# #f#l#i#n#g#s# #t#h#e# #e#n#d# #o#f# #t#h#e# #b#e#l#t# #a#t# #m#y# #c#h#e#e#k# #a#s# #h#a#r#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #c#a#n#.# #I# #t#h#i#n#k# #"#f#u#c#k# #t#h#a#t# #s#t#i#n#g#s#"# #I# #f#e#e#l# #t#h#e# #b#l#o#o#d# #d#r#i#p# #d#o#w#n# #m#y# #c#h#e#e#k# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #s#h#e# #s#a#y#s# #"#a# #b#e#l#t# #i#s# #n#o#t# #g#o#o#d# #e#n#o#u#g#h# #f#o#r# #y#o#u#,# #y#o#u# #k#n#o#w# #a# #w#o#r#t#h#l#e#s#s# #c#h#i#l#d#"# #s#h#e# #t#h#r#o#w#s# #t#h#e# #b#e#l#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r# #s#i#d#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m#.# #s#h#e# #p#u#t#s# #h#e#r# #h#a#n#d# #d#o#w#n# #h#e#r# #l#e#f#t# #p#o#c#k#e#t# #a#n#d# #t#a#k#e#s# #o#u#t# #a# #c#i#g#a#r#e#t#t#e# #a#n#d# #a# #l#i#g#h#t#e#r#,# #s#h#e# #l#i#g#h#t#s# #t#h#e# #c#i#g#a#r#e#t#t#e# #a#n#d# #g#r#a#b#s# #m#y# #w#r#i#s#t# #a#n#d# #p#u#s#h#e#s# #t#h#e# #c#i#g#a#r#e#t#t#e# #i#n#t#o# #m#y# #w#r#i#s#t#.# #i#t# #h#u#r#t# #l#i#k#e# #f#u#c#k# #b#u#t# #I# #w#a#s#n#'#t# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #s#h#o#w# #h#e#r# #t#h#a#t# #a#l#t#h#o#u#g#h# #I# #h#a#d# #t#e#a#r#s# #i#n# #m#y# #e#y#e#s#.# #a#s# #s#o#o#n# #a#s# #s#h#e# #t#o#o#k# #t#h#e# #c#i#g#a#r#e#t#t#e# #a#w#a#y# #I# #a#s#s#u#m#e#d# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #d#o#n#e# #b#u#t# #n#o#.# #I# #p#r#o#p#p#e#d# #m#y#s#e#l#f# #u#p# #a#n#d# #s#h#e# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d# #"#y#o#u#r# #a# #f#u#c#k#i#n#g# #m#i#s#t#a#k#e# #w#h#y# #w#a#s# #y#o#u# #b#o#r#n#"# #s#h#e# #s#l#a#p#p#e#d# #m#e# #a#s# #h#a#r#d# #a#s# #s#h#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #p#u#n#c#h#e#d# #m#e# #t#h#a#t# #m#a#d#e# #m#y# #n#o#s#e# #b#l#e#e#d#.# #s#h#e# #w#a#l#k#e#d#,# #I# #n#o#t#i#c#e#d# #m#y# #s#i#s#t#e#r# #w#h#o# #w#a#s# #6# #y#e#a#r#s# #y#o#u#n#g#e#r# #t#h#a#n# #m#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r# #w#a#y#.# #a#s# #m#u#m# #p#a#s#s#e#d# #h#e#r# #s#h#e# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #i#n# #a#n#d# #s#a#i#d# #"#y#o#u#r# #a#n#d# #u#g#l#y#,# #s#l#u#t#,# #w#h#o#r#e# #w#h#o# #l#o#o#k#s# #l#i#k#e# #y#o#u#'#v#e# #b#e#e#n# #r#u#n# #o#v#e#r# #a# #1#0#0# #t#i#m#e#s#.# #y#o#u#r# #f#u#c#k#i#n#g# #w#o#r#t#h#l#e#s#s#,# #n#o# #o#n#e# #w#a#n#t#s# #y#o#u# #(#y#/#n#)# #j#u#s#t# #k#i#l#l# #y#o#u#r#s#e#l#f# #a#l#r#e#a#d#y#"# #I# #g#l#a#r#e#d# #a#t# #h#e#r# #a#n#d# #s#a#i#d# #"#i#'#m# #n#o#t# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #t#a#k#e# #t#h#a#t# #b#u#l#l#s#h#i#t# #f#r#o#m# #a# #n#i#n#e# #y#e#a#r# #o#l#d#"# #s#h#e# #g#l#a#r#e#d# #a#t# #m#e# #b#a#c#k# #a#n#d# #s#t#o#m#p#e#d# #t#o# #h#e#r# #r#o#o#m# #I# #t#h#i#n#k# #"#I# #k#i#n#d#a# #f#e#e#l# #s#o#r#r#y# #f#o#r# #s#t#a#r# #s#h#e#s# #a# #n#i#n#e# #y#e#a#r# #o#l#d# #t#h#e#i#r# #s#u#p#p#o#s#e#d# #t#o# #b#e# #i#n#n#o#c#e#n#t#,# #s#w#e#e#t# #a#n#d# #c#a#r#e# #f#r#e#e#.# #b#u#t# #n#o# #m#y# #m#o#t#h#e#r# #h#a#s# #t#o#l#d# #h#e#r# #t#o# #b#e# #l#i#k#e# #t#i#s#.# #o#n#c#e# #I# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #i#n# #o#n# #h#e#r# #h#a#v#i#n#g# #s#e#x# #w#i#t#h# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e#.#.#.#a#t# #n#i#n#e# #y#e#a#r#s# #o#l#d#"# #I# #s#h#i#v#e#r# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#n#k# #"#w#h#a#t# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #I# #d#o#?#"# # #I# #t#h#i#n#k# #f#o#r# #a# #w#h#i#l#e# #t#h#e#n# #t#h#i#n#k# #"#f#u#c#k# #i#t# #I#'#m# #r#u#n#n#i#n#g# #a#w#a#y# #I# #d#o#n#'#t# #c#a#r#e# #i#f# #I# #h#a#v#e# #n#o# #w#h#e#r#e# #t#o# #g#o#"# #I# #g#r#a#b# #a# #b#a#c#k# #p#a#c#k# #f#r#o#m# #m#y# #r#o#o#m# #a#n#d# #g#e#t# #a#s# #m#u#c#h# #c#l#o#t#h#i#n#g# #a#s# #I# #n#e#e#d# #i#t#'#s# #s#t#i#l#l# #e#v#e#n#i#n#g# #I#'#l#l# #w#a#i#t# #t#i#l#l# #i#t#s# #n#i#g#h#t# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#e#i#r# #a#s#l#e#e#p##  
#*#t#i#m#e# #p#a#s#s#e#s#*##  
#I# #c#l#o#s#e# #t#h#e# #b#o#o#k# #I# #w#a#s# #r#e#a#d#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k# #o#u#t# #t#h#e# #w#i#n#d#o#w# #a#n#d# #s#a#y# #"#t#h#a#t# #g#o#t#t#a# #b#e# #a#s#l#e#e#p# #t#h#e# #s#k#y# #i#s# #d#e#a#d# #b#l#a#c#k#"# #I# #p#u#t# #t#h#e# #b#o#o#k# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #b#a#g#,# #t#u#r#n# #t#h#e# #l#i#g#h#t# #o#f#f# #a#n#d# #g#o# #d#o#w#n#s#t#a#i#r#s#.# #I# #o#p#e#n# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r# #a#n#d# #j#u#s#t# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #I# #c#l#o#s#e# #i#t# #I# #w#h#i#s#p#e#r# #o#n#e# #l#a#s#t# #t#h#i#n#g# #"#I# #h#o#p#e# #y#o#u# #f#u#c#k#i#n#g# #b#i#t#c#h#s# #b#u#r#n# #i#n# #h#e#l#l#"# #I# #r#u#n# #f#a#r# #t#h#e#n# #t#h#i#n#k# #"#w#h#e#r#e# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #I# #s#t#a#y#?#"# #I# #t#h#i#n#k# #f#o#r# #a# #w#h#i#l#e# #t#h#e#n# #i#t# #c#a#m#e# #t#o# #m#e# #(#a#u#t#h#o#r#s# #n#o#t#e#:#I# #h#e#a#r# #u# #l#a#u#g#h#i#n#g# #s#t#o#p# #i#t#)# #"#t#h#e# #f#o#u#n#t#a#i#n# #i#n# #t#h#e# #p#a#r#k# #t#h#e# #w#a#t#e#r# #s#o#u#n#d#s# #c#a#l#m#i#n#g#"# #I# #s#t#a#r#t# #t#o# #w#a#l#k# #t#o#w#a#r#d#s# #t#h#e# #p#a#r#k##  
#*#t#i#m#e# #p#a#s#s#e#s#*# ##  
#I# #s#i#t# #d#o#w#n# #i#n# #f#r#o#n#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #f#o#u#n#t#a#i#n# #a#n#d# #l#e#a#n# #o#n# #i#t# #a#n#d# #p#u#t# #m#y# #b#a#g# #n#e#x#t# #t#o# #m#e#.# #I# #s#l#o#w#l#y# #c#l#o#s#e# #m#y# #e#y#e#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#i#n#k# #"#I# #m#i#g#h#t# #a#c#t#u#a#l#l#y# #g#e#t# #s#l#e#e#p#"# 


End file.
